


Three Days

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff and Smut, M/M, because luhan, sobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan surprises everyone by flying to Korea for vacation, everyone except the person waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Days

**Author's Note:**

> LKAJDFKLAJDKJ has been my day, ever since Luhan arrived in Korea. Special thanks to Kate for helping me a ton with this fic! Seriously you are amazing! Also Rose for yelling at me for writing it. Xiuhan 4 lyfe. Oh, and yes, the house is the one that was on Yummy Yummy's SeKai episode. Kate knew where to set this story haha! It is such a pretty house!

It was supposed to be a secret, but he doubted it would actually stay as one. Not when every move he made was found out – at least where travel was concerned. Luhan had learned years ago that plane ticket purchases hit the internet forums in minutes, train tickets as well. Nothing was ever secret, not when you had a rabid fan-base that made it their business to know every move you made. 

He had grown used to it, but that didn’t mean he was comfortable with it. He still cringed at the crowds that closed in on him at airports or train stations. He still begged fans to please give him some space. Occasionally he even held onto some hope that maybe, just maybe if he was discreet enough one of these days he could make a move and no one would know. That day was not January 30 th , 2016.  

The crowd of fans gathered at the Beijing airport told Luhan everything he needed to know – the secret was out. His flight to South Korea was already being shared among fans, likely with a massive dose of speculation.

“Please, wait to post my pictures until I land in Korea,” he asked one girl as she clicked away on her cell phone. It was a last ditch effort to perhaps keep it partially a secret, a last ditch effort to hope for a smooth disappearing act when he reached Seoul. Because he had every intention of not being spotted, not when the entire reason he was making the trip was so private. He had every intention of disappearing into speculation, his true vacation plans hidden from prying eyes. A blissful few days without fans and cameras and a lack of privacy. 

  
  
  


“Oppa, are you okay?”

Luhan nodded, taking one last look at the crowd of fans who stood outside the sliding doors at Incheon airport, cell phones and DSLR cameras in hand. It was after midnight but there was still a sizable gathering. “I hope they don’t follow.”

“Don’t worry, we can switch cars.” 

Luhan chuckled. “Are you sure? If people follow it could be dangerous.” Luhan hadn’t liked the idea of Minseok’s little sister picking him up, but Minseok had made a point of it, tuning out any argument Luhan tried to make against it.  _ “No one knows her and she isn’t going to get frazzled. Plus she hasn’t seen you in forever, Lu. Deal with it.” _

“You have never seen me drive.” She turned around and gave Luhan a wink. He chuckled again. She looked so much like her brother when she did that it was uncanny.

Thankfully no one followed. The taxis that Luhan had dealt with when he worked in Korea – those cars and vans that sped to keep up with him and the others at all times – were missing. No headlights followed closely behind or to the side. Small victories. 

“See, what did I tell you, crazy fans aren’t a match for me,” she sing-songed, cruising down the expressway while she hummed a tune Luhan didn’t recognize. “You are really going to like the house.”

Luhan was looking out the window, watching the illuminated nighttime landscape pass by. “Am I?”

“Yep. Even has a really tall fence, and it is on a lake too!”

“How is he?” Luhan asked the question quietly, chewing his bottom lip as he waited for a response.

“Ah. You know Oppa, he is stubborn.” 

“I know. “ Luhan went back to staring out the window.

  
  
  


They drove for almost two hours, the urban newness of Seoul left behind for fields and small villages. The haze clouding the night sky disappeared, the stars revealing themselves the further they drove out of the city. Minseok’s sister rambled on for most of the journey, talking about how college was going, how Minseok’s parents were doing, and why she thought she should really be allowed to get a dog. 

“Just up this road!” She really did drive fast, which wasn’t that anxiety inducing on the expressway but was a bit nerve wracking on two lane rural roads. Luhan clutched the car door as the van bounced over a few potholes. 

“Ah, it is too bad you can’t see the lake in the dark. It is right there.” She pointed out the passenger’s side window. 

Luhan was starting to feel anxious. Aside from the anxiety that coursed through him while he sat on the airplane on the way over – a feeling he had expected – he had remained mostly calm. Now that they were so close,  _ he was so close _ , his heart rate increased and his palms began to sweat. Why was he so nervous? It wasn’t like they didn’t talk to each other almost every day, text messages and video chatting as often as they could. Yet, it had been fifteen months. Fifteen long months since they had met in person. 

The van stopped along the side of the road. “He gave me the pin for the door.” Minseok’s sister unbuckled her seatbelt. “Do you need help with your luggage, Oppa?”

“No! I can get it.” Luhan laughed. “I am not that weak.”

“Oh, I – sorry I didn’t mean it like that.” She looked sheepish, grinning back at him as she flicked on more of the interior van lights. 

Luhan had brought one suitcase and a carry on. He retrieved them from the back of the van as Minseok’s sister approached the gate and punched in a code.

“Home sweet home.” She held the door open for him. “Tell Oppa I said hi.”

“You aren’t driving back tonight, are you?! Stay and get a few hours’ sleep at least!”

“And deal with you two? No thank you.” She giggled as Luhan opened his mouth to protest. ”Have fun but not too much fun.”

With a wink she was jumping back in the van.

  
  
  


It was quiet as Luhan fumbled with his luggage, dragging the bags through the gate. The passage between the tall white concrete fence and the front door was narrow – Luhan was practically glued to the door when he took a step forward. He tried the doorknob and exhaled in relief when it turned freely. It was silly, it wasn’t like Minseok was going to forget to leave the door open for him. 

He took a deep breath as he peered into the house, steadying his shoulders and trying to calm his mind. 

He put the luggage inside and shut the door, pausing for a second as he listened. Was Minseok awake? Was he waiting? He hadn’t had a message from him since before he left Beijing, but that wasn’t entirely unusual. Minseok always forgot his phone in other rooms or let the battery die before he remembered to charge it. 

Luhan looked around. The house was nice, cream colored tile floors and white walls accented by framed prints and a large, European style clock on the wall. Luhan toed off his shoes and grabbed his carryon, eager to explore until he found what he was looking for. There was a flight of stairs going up and one going down. He decided to go upstairs first.

Luhan climbed the stairs as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake Minseok on the off chance he was already asleep. A dim light was shining somewhere on the top floor, casting long shadows as Luhan reached the top of the stairs. 

A shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding escaped him as he walked into the bedroom. The entire top floor was loft like, with a large plush mattress angled to face a set of floor to ceiling windows. Exposed brick and neutral tones gave the place an airy and open feeling, evident even in the near darkness.

But he wasn’t as concerned with the décor as he was for the man lying sprawled across the bed, his chest rising and falling as he slept. 

Luhan set his bag down near the steps and very slowly unbuttoned his jeans. He shucked them off and made his way towards the bed. He was careful not to jostle the mattress as he slipped in next to the sleeping man. 

Minseok rolled over, causing Luhan to stiffen in a panic. After a few seconds a low snore escaped the Korean man, indicating that he was still deep in slumber.

Luhan relaxed into the mattress. He took in Minseok’s peaceful expression, the way his mouth opened slightly as he slept. For the first time in fifteen months Luhan felt like he was home.

  
  
  


Luhan did not want to open his eyes. Stupid cat, always attempting to wake him up the moment his head hit the pillow. He groaned, slightly confused why the cat was...was he licking him? “Baozi, god damnit I will feed you in an hour, let me sleep. Stupid cat.” Luhan grumbled, burrowing into the pillow.

The laughter, a clear and recognizable sound that was close, very close, made Luhan snap his eyes open in confusion. 

“You named your cat baozi, didn’t you?”

The fog of sleep was lifted as Luhan stared into the most beautiful eyes, his favorite eyes. Minseok was laughing, leaning back on the mattress, his position a little awkward, likely due to his injured leg. “I can’t believe it. You told me you called it Lu!” Minseok chuckled and rolled his eyes. “You seriously named your cat boazi?!”

“Hey! I-!” Luhan found it hard to form a sentence, not when he was finally here, finally with Minseok. Words were insufficient right now, screw words. Who needed words? Luhan sat up in bed and with a swift movement bridged the gap between them. Minseok gasped as Luhan wasted no time in turning the kiss from a chaste peck to an erotic open mouthed lip lock.

Luhan explored Minseok’s mouth with his tongue, reacquainting himself with the taste and feel of his boyfriend. It had been too long.

Minseok moaned into the kiss. He brought his arms up and cradled Luhan’s head, pulling him closer. They were both needy, they had both felt the long separation acutely, their bodies missing the feeling of being so close, so accessible. 

Luhan eased forward, slowly lowering Minseok into the mattress. He froze as it dawned on him. He broke the kiss, ignoring Minseok’s low whine. “Wait, how is your leg? Can you- does this hurt?”

Minseok didn’t answer, he reached. Luhan was pulled forward until their bodies were flush, a warm and enticing feeling that both men had missed. “I will tell you if it hurts.” Minseok’s voice had lowered, become husky, that tone he always had when they spent the day in bed. Luhan felt his cock twitch, his mind consumed with only one goal. 

They kissed for a few minutes, hot and messy tongue and teeth gnashing as their hands moved up and down each other’s torsos, caressing and teasing. Luhan knew Minseok’s body better than he knew his own, or at least he used to. He knew all the places that drove Minseok crazy, how a finger dragged slowly across his chest would cause him to moan and writhe. It hadn’t changed.

“Take your clothes off.” Minseok nibbled along Luhan’s jaw, sucking and kissing. 

Luhan didn’t need to be told twice. He sat back on his shins and peeled off his clothing. Minseok did the same during their momentary loss of contact. Luhan started to crawl back up Minseok’s body when Minseok leaned over, retrieving a small bottle from next to the bed.

Luhan smirked. “Always prepared.” He planted a kiss on Minseok’s collar bone, nuzzling into his skin. “How should we-“

“I want you in me.” Minseok answered firmly. Luhan didn’t argue. He took the bottle of lube from Minseok’s hand and squirted the cool liquid onto two fingers, rocking back on his legs as he spread the gel on the pads of his fingers. 

When Luhan didn’t move right away Minseok huffed. “Waiting for something?”

“No, just…” Luhan appreciated the sight before him, how Minseok’s naked body never failed to take his breath away. He raked his eyes down Minseok, noting the places that had changed. He had more muscles than he had fifteen months ago, well defined abs and stronger forearms than Luhan remembered. He was more toned but Luhan couldn’t say that was a bigger turn on for him. Minseok was perfect no matter how he looked. “I like looking at you.”

Minseok rolled his eyes. “Stop being cheesy.”

Luhan grinned, his fingers still held in the air. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. But I am going to kick you out of the house if you don’t start moving.”

Luhan snapped out of his reverie, returning to the task at hand. Minseok spread his legs, his cock throbbing and red against his abdomen. 

Luhan teased Minseok’s hole, tracing a finger around the rim before pushing in. The response was immediate. Minseok moved his head back and let out a low moan at the intrusion. 

Luhan had missed a lot of things about Minseok in the last year and a half. Hearing him moan and keen was definitely near the top of that list. He began to move his fingers in and out, slowly spreading them as he set a relaxed pace. Minseok was tight, very tight. It had been fifteen months after all.

Luhan leaned forward to kiss Minseok, to feel the moans hum against his lips as he stretched him open. 

Minseok sucked in Luhan’s bottom lip as they kissed, reacting to each movement of Luhan’s fingers with a cant of his hips. Luhan didn’t think he could wait much longer and Minseok didn’t want him too. He reached forward, running his hand down Luhan’s side. It was enough of a gesture for Luhan to know it was time. 

He removed his fingers slowly and lined his cock up with Minseok’s hole. When he slid in, slowly because he was sure even with the stretching that it would hurt, he stared into his boyfriend’s eyes. So beautiful. His Minseok. So amazing. 

Minseok’s breathing was shaky as Luhan seated himself. “Move.” 

Luhan was good at following directions. He tried to be slow and gentle but Minseok urged him on, moaning and clawing at the sheets as Luhan increased the pace. It wasn’t rough or furiously fast, but it wasn’t slow either. It was what both of them needed, urgent but loving.

Luhan began stroking Minseok’s cock in time to his thrusts, letting his thumb caress the slit as he threw his head back at the tight sensation that enveloped his cock. He wouldn’t last long. 

Minseok came with a strangled cry, clenching around Luhan’s length as his body spasmed. It drove Luhan over the edge, pushing him into his own release. He let his head loll forward as he rode out his orgasm with a few erratic thrusts. 

When Luhan finally pulled out, collapsing onto his back as his chest heaved up and down, Minseok mimicked his earlier sentiments. “Now I know how much I missed you.”

It was Luhan’s turn to roll his eyes.

  
  
  


Luhan couldn’t cook worth a damn, never could – his diet was a steady mix of take out and anything his mother or a friend cooked for him. Balancing a frying pan in one hand and a spatula in the other was completely unlike him, but he had his reasons.

“You –no, not the oil. Yeah, butter.” Minseok was perched on a stool, watching Luhan with hawk eyes. They had lazed around in bed for the better part of the morning, not saying much, sharing lazy kisses and the happiness that came with being together. It was almost noon when Minseok’s stomach rumbled and Luhan realized they had to get out of bed eventually. 

When Luhan saw how Minseok limped, his face contorting in pain with each step, he had made it his mission to pamper his boyfriend. Minseok had protested being carried down the stairs but he gave up when Luhan announced he would cook for him. The fear of Luhan cooking overtook any other annoyance.

“How do you turn this thing on?” Luhan fumbled with the knobs.

“Here, let me.” Minseok made a move to get up but Luhan stopped him, rushing forward and wagging the frying pan in his face. 

“No, Nope. Kim Minseok don’t you dare.”

“Lu-ge, I am not interested in dying in a kitchen fire.” 

Luhan narrowed his eyes. “Have some faith in me,” He acted like he was wounded, gasping in mock indignation. 

Minseok tsked but stayed seated, directing Luhan’s efforts at making omelets from afar. 

Half an hour later they shared forkfuls of half burnt omelets. Luhan considered it the most delicious thing he had eaten in months.

  
  
  
  


Luhan let his feet slide against the grass, the wooden swing moving back and forth as he pushed with his toes. 

“It is beautiful here.” Luhan had one arm around Minseok’s shoulder, holding him tightly to his side. The other was buried in his coat pocket. It was still cold in Korea, but the view of the lake had drawn them from the house. 

Minseok muttered words of agreement. 

“Are you cold?” Luhan remembered that Minseok was always the first to shiver, the first to grab an extra blanket when autumn rolled around.

“No.” Minseok was lying, Luhan knew it as he felt a shiver rack the others body.

“Liar.” Luhan teased, pulling Minseok in closer.

This hadn’t been their original plan. Their original plan had been to meet in a warmer place, somewhere with a beach and white sand and crystal blue waters. They had talked about it for months, each time their schedules changed trying to find a few days when they could take the plunge and commit to something. It was early January when they found a time that would work for both of them. Then Minseok had injured his leg while playing futsal. 

Minseok had apologized over text and video chat, bemoaning how he had ruined the first time they would see each other in months. Luhan wouldn’t hear any of it. “I will come to you.”

Minseok had told him no, that they wouldn’t have any privacy. Luhan persisted. It was Minseok who found the rental house – a place with tall walls and privacy. It was Minseok’s parents who signed the rental agreement. Minseok hadn’t told anyone where he was going, uttering vague words about relaxing during his days off. By now they had probably all figured it out, but that was okay. No one had called or texted. 

“Do you think there are fish in this lake?” Luhan mused, enjoying the way it felt to have Minseok burrowing into his side.

“Why, do you fish now?” Minseok raised an eyebrow.

“Yep. Fish, knit, I even sing sometimes.” 

“You know you aren’t getting any funnier with age.”

“Hm. But some things are getting better with age, right?” Luhan leaned in, leaving barely an inch in between their faces. 

“You really think you are something, don’t you?” Minseok’s gaze darted to Luhan’s lips. 

“Yes, I do. Now how about we go get you warmed up.” Luhan took the swipe of Minseok’s tongue across his lips as a yes.

  
  
  
  


Luhan carded his hand through Minseok’s hair, mindlessly caressing his boyfriend as a soccer match played on the flat screen. 

It was like old times, when they would lay around the dorm, bodies pressed together on one of their small beds as they watched the latest Manchester game on Minseok’s laptop. Minseok critiquing plays as Luhan argued, both getting so worked up they yelled and cursed until one of the other members (usually Kyungsoo) told them to keep it down. 

It was like old times, but it wasn’t. They had both already seen this game, albeit separately. Luhan in China, Minseok in Korea. They weren’t in the dorms enjoying a rare few hours of freedom but in a house two hours outside of Seoul. The small bed was no more, they were pressed into the L shaped sofa of the rental house. They weren’t living on the assumption they would watch next week’s game together and the week after that. It wasn’t the same, not really.

The feelings were different too, Luhan knew it. He knew it the moment he laid eyes on Minseok, asleep and oblivious to his presence. He had loved him for years, an all-consuming affection that had been heady as much as it had been draining. Now it was different, that love was different. The ache from being apart had become an open wound that Luhan tried to cover up from those around him, and most importantly from Minseok. He didn’t want to be the one to cry. He didn’t want to make it harder than it already was. 

And after fifteen months that wound was closed in a night, Minseok lying in his arms. After fifteen months everything Luhan had debated in Beijing was confirmed. Their love might be all consuming still, it might be draining as much as it was energizing at times. But now – now Luhan knew without a doubt he couldn’t let it go, that he could never let Minseok go. Minseok was home. He knew that he had made the right decision when he bought Minseok’s gift. Now he had to find the right time to give it to him.

  
  
  
  


Minseok made the best coffee, better than anything Luhan had ever bought at one of the hundreds of cafes he had wandered into in his lifetime. He had never been able to decipher what made Minseok’s coffee that much better, only that it was a universal truth.

“How long do you think it will be, for your leg to heal? Like what did the doctor say?” Luhan asked over the rim of his coffee cup, Minseok seated across from him at the long black dining room table.

“I told you, six weeks.” Minseok smacked his lips as he took a sip of the steaming liquid. “But you know how it goes.”

“Don’t overdo it,” Luhan warned. 

“I like this table.” Minseok changed the subject, glancing down at the long shiny tabletop. “Almost like a mirror.”

Luhan swallowed. That cheeky bastard. “You remember the mirror in-“

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Minseok blinked innocently, pretending that he had forgotten all about the floor to ceiling mirror in one of the hotels they had stayed at. It was the first time Luhan had dragged him in front of one and whispered sinful things as they both watched their reflections, turned on beyond belief as Luhan took him from behind.

“Then should I help you remember?” Luhan set his coffee mug down. Great coffee made by Minseok was no match for sex with Minseok.

“Remember what?”

The table was sturdy, taking the brunt of Luhan riding Minseok’s cock without breaking. It wasn’t even ten o’clock in the morning.

  
  
  


“Please never dress up like a clown again.” Luhan tossed out the request as he mashed buttons, hoping it would be a successful distraction. It wasn’t. 

Minseok screamed in victory as Luhan lost the game – again. Minseok wasn’t going to let the comment go, however. “Please stop singing about your dick.” Minseok dropped the controller, leaning back on the couch.

Luhan glared. “That song is not about my dick.”

“Yes it is.”

Luhan groaned, throwing his back against the sofa and matching Minseok’s relaxed posture. “What do you want to do now?”

“Hmm.” Minseok looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought. “Shopping?”

Luhan tensed. “Very funny, I don’t think we should go gallivanting around the countryside.”

“The old man forgets about online shopping. It is a wonder I still talk to you, so uncivilized.” Minseok gestured for Luhan to get his laptop.

“Looking for something in particular?” Luhan picked the laptop off the table and handed it to his boyfriend.

“Yep.” Minseok typed in his password.

“Oh? Care to enlighten me?” Luhan leaned over, checking out the screen.

“My favorite Chinese singer just released a new album. Top quality stuff.”

When Minseok clicked on a link to buy Reloaded Luhan pounced. Tickles became caresses. They broke the couch in before the clock read five in the afternoon.

  
  
  


They listened to TVXQ that night, singing off key on purpose and mocking the dance moves with their arms while lying in bed. 

“You are such a fanboy.” Minseok poked Luhan in the ribs as he did an excellent and very serious impression of Jaejoong.

“Correction,  _ the cutest _ fanboy.” Luhan puffed out his cheeks, trying to look adorable. 

“Changmin writes sometimes.” Minseok said it absentmindedly as the next song started. He was quiet for a few moments. “When I enlist, it should be about the time my contract is up.”

Luhan tried not to look so intense when he locked eyes with Minseok.

“I think I am done after that.”

Luhan didn’t know the right words to convey what he was feeling. He guessed his expression said it all, Minseok had always said he could never hide what he was thinking. Not when his eyes betrayed his feelings so easily.

He leaned down and kissed Minseok passionately, Mirotic playing in the background.

  
  
  
  


Minseok didn’t argue about being carried, he had given that up after the first day. Instead he clung to Luhan’s neck, burying his head into Luhan’s shoulder. 

“Wait, I thought you said you were going to make breakfast?” Minseok was confused why Luhan was going towards the coat rack, especially given the fact he had woken up at an ungodly hour and whined he couldn’t get back to sleep. 

“I lied.” Luhan shrugged. He set Minseok down on the top step, grabbing their jackets. “I decided I wanted to see the sunrise instead.”

“Such a romantic.” Minseok might act like he was bored with it, but Luhan knew better. Minseok liked things like this even if he pretended he didn’t.

Luhan carried Minseok across the lawn, back to the wooden swing that sat by the lakeshore. It was a little warmer than it had been the day before, but there was still a nip in the air. Luhan pulled a scarf out of his pocket and wrapped it around Minseok’s neck.

He was surprised Minseok hadn’t sensed how nervous he was, how his heart was thumping, and his entire body tense and racked with anxiety. He knew this was it, this was when he wanted to do it. He had spent most of the night perfecting what to say, Minseok snoring beside of him. 

“How do you even know what time the sun rises?” Minseok relaxed into Luhan’s side. His words were slightly muffled by the red scarf wrapped tightly around his neck and chin.

“I looked it up on my phone,” Luhan blurted out before realizing how stupid that sounded.  _ How planned that sounded.  _

Minseok pursed his lips. “And why would you do that?”

Luhan scratched the back of his neck. “I was wondering the difference, you know, between China and Korea. Curiosity and all, ha ha.”

Minseok didn’t seem convinced but he didn’t question him further. They sat in silence as the sun peeked over the horizon. The light reflected against the ice patches on the lake, the pinks and yellows of morning washing over the rural landscape.

Luhan chewed his bottom lip, not sure when he should speak. Like a lot of things, Minseok knew. Minseok always knew how to make it easier, how to open the door, how to make Luhan feel like everything was right. 

“Remember when we first met?” Minseok’s voice was quiet. “It was in the morning. Maybe not this early but, do you remember how I yelled at you for staring at me? “

Luhan nodded. How could he forget? Love at first sight wasn’t something he believed in. He didn’t love Minseok the day he met him but he liked him. He liked him a lot. And his eyes betrayed him, never able to leave the other boy’s face. 

“I thought you were creepy for all of…a day.” Minseok leaned his head against Luhan’s shoulder. “Then I saw your soccer jersey and heard your TVXQ ringtone.” Minseok chuckled. It was a memory that was funny in some ways, sad in others. It was their memory. It was their beginning. A few seconds passed, Minseok’s tone changed to a serious one. “I love you Luhan.”

Luhan felt his eyes sting. He didn’t want to cry, not now. He swallowed and decided it was time. It was now. Minseok had brought him where he needed to be, Minseok had opened the door. 

His voice cracked, but it couldn’t be helped. “Minseok, I love you. More than anything…but you know that. I know things right now are crazy, our lives are crazy.” He paused, swallowing again. “Minseok, when we can, I want us to live together. I want us to love each other forever. We might not be able to make it official but –“a tear fell, even though he was trying so very hard not to cry, “will you marry me?”

Minseok stiffened in Luhan’s arms, the feeling causing Luhan to panic. He leaned forward, afraid for what he would see in the other man’s eyes. Afraid he had misread everything, been presumptuous and foolish. 

He saw tears, but they weren’t of sadness. They were of joy. “Yes, Lu-ge, I will marry you.”

Luhan carried him to the house a few minutes later, their lips pressed together as their tears intermingled.

  
  


Luhan held Minseok’s hand tightly, not wanting to ever let it go. He squeezed, intertwining their fingers. Minseok was sporting a new Cartier band, one that matched Luhan’s. The present that Luhan had picked out in China, the present that he had wanted to give to Minseok so badly.

He knew the other man couldn’t wear it in public, probably wouldn’t wear it until years later. Not when the world watched them so closely, when the slightest change in jewelry would cause rumors to fly and fans to freak out – a headache that neither man wanted. But Minseok had the ring, Minseok had said yes. And that was everything that Luhan needed in life. 

The short bursts of a car horn told Luhan his ride had arrived. 

“I’ll call you when I get into Beijing. Are you - can you manage to get up the stairs?” Luhan had carried him down to wait in the entryway, not considering until now that Minseok would have to get back up by himself.

“Yes, believe it or not I can survive without being carried around.” Minseok tried to smile but there was sadness in his expression.

Luhan pulled him into an embrace. They stayed that way, ignoring the ticking of the clock, ignoring the reality Luhan had to leave.

“My eyes! My eyes!” Minseok’s sister is what pulled them apart. She was holding her hand over her face, shielding her line of sight. “I thought you guys were dead or something. I honked like five minutes ago.”

Luhan and Minseok laughed. 

“I love you, be safe.” Minseok ignored his sister’s presence in favor of planting a kiss on the corner of Luhan’s mouth. Luhan pulled him in for an open mouthed kiss, not willing to part without it.  

It was five minutes before Luhan made it to the waiting van, his lips swollen.

It was three hours later when Luhan got on a plane back to Beijing. 

It was six years before Minseok came to live in Beijing, never leaving Luhan’s side for the rest of their lives. 


End file.
